You're Meg Ryan, I'm Tom Hanks
by jjabramss
Summary: It's like the 2011 version of 'You've Got Mail.'  parman
1. Chapter 1

**Nov 16**

(12:30): Laser tag and vodka should never be mixed. I have a splitting headache and can't find pants anywhere.

(12:30): Who hides ten pairs of pants? Who?

_(12:35): I think you have the wrong number..._

(12:36): Oh, sorry about that.

**Nov 18**

_(1:22): Did you ever find your pants?_

(1:23): What?

_(1:24): You said that someone hid your pants. I was just wondering if you ever found them._

(1:30): Yes. They were under the kitchen sink.

_(1:31): All ten pairs?_

(1:32) Don't you think it's a bit weird that you're texting a stranger about the location of their pants?

(1:53): You didn't answer my question.

_(1:53): Well, you didn't answer mine._

(5:40): Yes. All ten pairs.

(6:00): They were washed, dried, folded and put into a trash bag

(6:01): and then stuffed under the sink.

_(6:15): I think I'd like to meet the person who puts that much effort into hiding someone's clothes._

(6:16): Trust me, no you wouldn't.

_(6:20): Trust a complete stranger? I'm not so sure that's safe._

_(7:45): That was a joke._

**Nov 19**

(7:00): My socks have gone missing.

_(7:01): Have you checked under the sink?_

(7:05): Every sink in the house, and I've got nothing.

(7:10): I am now sleuthing around my house trying to find clues to where my socks could be hidden.

_(7:13): Who do you think you are? Sherlock Holmes?_

_(7:14) Have you deduced their whereabouts yet, Holmes?_

(7:30): Elementary my dear, Watson.

(7:31): They were in a briefcase on the top shelf of my closet.

_(10:54): Is there a reason someone is hiding your clothes?_

(10:58): I think that she just likes causing me trouble.

(11:00): Last year it was all about trying to shave parts of my body while I was sleeping.

_(11:01): The more I hear about this person the more frightened I am of them._

(11:10): She's harmless, for the most part.

**Nov 22**

(3:03): I don't think you're utilizing my number to it's full potential.

_(3:16): ... What?_

(3:18): I'm just saying there are a lot of girls who would love to be in your position right now.

(3:19): Not to brag, but I'm kind of a big deal.

_(3:23): So are you telling me to sell your number to people?_

_(3:24): Let me just make a post on Ebay: "This person is kind of a big deal, and there number could be yours."_

_(3:24): 'Why are they a big deal?' 'I don't know.' 'What's their name?' 'I don't know.' 'Male or female?' 'I don't know'_

_(3:26): Honestly all I know about you is that a girl tried to shave you last year and that you have ten pairs of pants._

(3:32): That's more than I know about you.

_(6:50): I hate snow._

(6:53): Why are you telling me this?

_(6:54): I thought you wanted to know something about me._

(7:00): I meant useful information.

(7:01): Like your name.

_(7:05): And my birthday, mother's maiden name, and social security number?_

_(7:06): I've been around the block a couple of times. I know how this works. _

_(7:06): Next you're going to tell me you're a Nigerian prince. _

(7:10): How did you know?

(7:10): I have 10 million dollars I want to give to you. All I need is your bank account information.

(9:40): That was a joke.

_(11:58): Logan._

_(11:59): My name is Logan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nov 23**

(12:00): Logan.

(12:01): Looooogannn.

(12:02): LOGAN.

(12:03): I know you're awake.

_(12:05): I'm going to regret telling you my name aren't i? _

(12:06): No. Never.

_(12:08): So, are you going to tell me your name now or? _

(12:12): No.

_(12:13): No? _

(12:14): No.

_(12:14): Well that's kind of rude. _

(12:15): Not my problem, Logan.

(10:40): Logan, what is worse losing your keys or your phone?

(10:50): This is important. I'm trying to get back at the person who has been hiding my clothes.

(11:00): Don't make me beg.

(11:02): Logan.

_(11:05): Sorry, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. _

(11:06): I'm not a stranger.

(11:07): I'm your... person who accidentally texted you while trying to text their sister.

_(11:10): Stranger. _

(11:11): Seriously? You're abandoning me in my time of need?

(11:30): Come on, Logan.

(11:40): Ugh.

(12:00): It's Hunter.

(12:20): I've told you my name and you're still ignoring me?

(12:22): Well, that's just rude.

_(1:00): Not my problem, Hunter. _

_(2:40): Keys. _

(2:46): I knew you'd choose that.

_(2:50): Oh, and you know me so well? _

(2:56): I know you better than you think.

_(3:00): Are you a serial killer? _

(3:01): Has anyone ever said yes to that question?

_(3:02): No, but then again I've never actually met a serial killer._

_(3:03): and I like to think that they would be decent enough to tell me if they were a serial killer and planning on murdering me. _

(3:04): No.

_(3:04): No, they wouldn't tell me or no, you're not a serial killer? _

(3:05): Both.

_(3:07): That's not making me feel any better. _

(3:10): Logan. I am NOT a serial killer.

(4:00): …. Logan?

(4:10): Have you turned your phone over to the police?

(4:12): Are police officers reading this right now?

(4:15): What shiny badges you have.

_(4:54): The police are not coming after you. _

_(4:56): My mother might though. _

(5:01): … You're not like twelve are you?

(5:02): If you are, this is weird.

_(5:05): I am not twelve, but you have to admit that this is still weird. _

(5:05): What is?

_(5:06): You. Me. Texting._

_(5:07): You're a stranger, for all I know you could be a stalker. _

(5:10): I'm not a stalker though.

(5:11): Just a normal boy.

**Nov 27**

(1:30): It's going to snow here tomorrow.

(1:31): It reminded me of you.

_(1:54): You are a liar. _

(1:55): And how would you know that?

_(2:00): Because a) you have a California area code therefore b) you are lying. _

(2:01): Maybe I'm not in California right now, did you ever think of that Mr. Know-it-all?

_(2:04): It is snowing in seven states tomorrow. So, which one are you in? _

(2:05): Are you looking at a weather report right now?

_(2:05): No. I just know those kinds of things. _

(2:06): You totally are. Well isn't that just adorable.

_(2:08): Shut up. _

(2:09): Never.

(2:12): Do you still want to know where I am?

_(2:20): I bet you're in Missouri. _

(2:21): Wrong.

(2:21): I'm in New York.

_(2:25): Why? _

(2:27): Reasons.

_(2:30): Do you always have to act so mysterious? _

_(2:31): It's getting annoying._


End file.
